


Cruelty

by GothHiveBae (ErisMornIsBae)



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/GothHiveBae
Summary: A lone knight learns about true barbarism.
Relationships: Female Raider/Female Warden, Valkyrie/Female Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Read this please. 
> 
> This isn't a nice fic. It doesn't end well. If you don't want to read this stuff, leave now. Last warning.

Alys felt her sword connect with the Vikings thick arm, slicing through it a bit slower than she expected. It reminded her of cutting firewood when she was younger. The smell of burning buildings around her only added to the strange nostalgia. She stepped over the writhing man, ignoring his screaming as he clutched at his newly made stump. He was far from the first person she'd killed that day, and she doubted he'd be the last. 

Another crazed animal charged at her, swinging an axe in each hand as she drew near. With a quick flourish, Alys caught the first axe with her sword and then grabbed the other wrist in her plated hand. Her fingers dug into the woman's wrist until she let go of her left weapon. As the axe landed in the dirt, Alys slammed her helmet into the vikings unguarded forehead. The loud crack and gush of blood told her that she was done, and she again moved on as her opponent dropped. 

Most of her companions were dead or captured, and the village was all but completely ablaze. She shook her head as another man charged at her, lifting his large axe as he ran. She swung, he fell, and she stepped over him. Or, she would have if he didn't grab her leg. It wasn't much, just a hand weakly wrapping around her ankle before she could kick it off, but the damage was done. She stumbled a bit before falling to one knee, and when she looked up she just barely saw the spear sailing towards her. 

The metal tip slammed into her chest like a hammer on an anvil, knocking the wind from her and toppling her. She fell back onto the dirt with a heavy thud, and lay there in shock as she observed the weapon lodged in her shoulder. Alys could tell it wasn't deep, just the tip managing to pierce her armor, but it stung horribly and dug into her any time she moved. She brought her left hand up to grip the spear just below the metal point. She strained as she began to pull it from her armor, relief washing over her as the metal left where it was cutting into her bare skin. 

A heavy boot pressed onto her breasts, and the spear suddenly dug deeper into her. She forced her eyes open as she cried out in pain, only to find a large, muscular woman in a golden helmet staring down at her. The woman reached down with her right hand, grabbing Alys helmet by the bottom and pulling it off. The viking studied her face a moment before turning to look off to her right. 

She shouted something in a language Alys couldn't understand, and a male voice responded the same way. "It's not her!" 

"Does she want to live, or die?" 

Alys spit blood, sweat, and dirt onto the vikings boot as she spoke. 

She turned back to the knight trapped beneath her and glared at her through her helmet. 

"You live if you surrender." The other woman said in heavily accented English. 

"Go fuck yourself!" Alys growled as she tried to push the foot off her chest. 

Her one good arm was enough to nudge the other woman, who responded by tapping her fingers heavily on the spear embedded in Alys. She winced as the shaking jostled the spear in her shoulder. 

"Idiot." Alys glared at her as the viking spoke again. 

Shs watched the woman pinning her to the ground let go of the spear, bringing her arms together to undo the straps on her shield. It was bigger than Alys' head, and looked enormous as the viking gripped it with both hands. She raised it above the horns on her golden helmet, and paused a moment as she prepared to slam it onto Alys' head. 

"Do it you fucking animal!" The knight shouted as she slammed her fist into the other woman's ankle. 

The shield stopped halfway through the viking woman's movement. She paused with it about chest level, her eyes staring dispassionately at Alys. The knight's eyes opened again when the woman shouted again. She didn't speak the language, but Alys thought she recognized one of the words as a name. 

Alys heard another set of heavy boots approaching from her left, and she tilted her head back to see who was coming. Another woman, this one bare chested and carrying an axe as tall as Alys, walked up to the woman standing on top of Alys. The knight let her head rest in the dirt beneath her as the two women spoke. Several times she caught herself staring at the second woman's scarred chest. 

Their conversation was brief and heated, each woman speaking fast as they motioned between each other and the knight on the ground. It came to an end when the foot on her chest was removed, and the spear in her shoulder was lifted straight up and out of her armor with a sudden jerk. Alys immediately tried to take a swing at the second woman. Her arm came up a bit, burning from the pain of her wound, and she felt the world spin as she lifted her head out of the dirt. 

Before she could even hope to aim her swing, a heavy fist landed in her face. She felt her nose break and blood pour down her face as her head hit the ground again. She lay there, begging the world to stop spinning, as the two women set down their weapons and knelt on either side of her. She felt her breastplate pulled back and forth on her as two rough sets of hands worked at the three overlapping sheets. 

It didn't take them long to strip her. Not that it really mattered how long they took. The nearest village was miles and miles away, and anyone who escaped their raid would either take a few days to get there or would freeze to death. As Hertha and Liv cut the leather straps and tore the armor of bit by bit, they laughed and joked with each other. 

Eventually, the pale, bruised woman lay naked on the ground. Her face was still covered in blood from her broken nose, but it was dried by now. They admired their new toy as they debated who would get to enjoy her first, and how to do so. Alys watched them the entire time. 

At first, she had been too disoriented to even focus on them, but as time went her mind cleared and the world stopped flipping over and over on itself. She realized what they planned about halfway through them tearing her clothes and armor off. The woman whose spear had been lodged in her shoulder stopped tearing at her clothes to grope her breasts, and Alys felt her stomach turn. 

I was right, a bunch of fucking animals. She thought to herself. No wonder there are so many women with them. 

As she lay there before them, her breathing labored and her body heavy, all she could do was prey that she bled out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, before their argument could escalate, the topless one pulled a single coin from her pocket. Alys didn't need to speak their language to understand the motioning. Heads would mean one of them, and tails would mean the other. She watched the gold coin flicker through the air, the burning buildings reflecting off the metal. She didn't see the result, but given how the topless one reacted she knew who would be having her first. 

Though she didn't know her name, Liv grabbed her legs and rolled her onto her belly. Alys could hear the sound of buckles being undone, and then the large woman dropping to her knees behind her. She wasn't sure when she started crying, but as she felt the tip of the woman's cock pressing against her pussy, she felt the tears begin to fall harder. 

"Please don't." Alys begged quietly. 

"You must be an idiot to try and reason with an animal." Liv snarled as she rubbed herself, coaxing her dick to stiffen. 

Alys tried to think of other, happier things. She thought about her home and her family, about her favorite foods, and the heads of each of these viking animals rolling across the ground. Her attempts at distracting herself came to a screeching halt as she felt the woman's large dick pushing into her. She screamed as loud as she could as the uncircumcised cock spread her open. Her eyes watered as Liv groaned in satisfaction, burying herself in Alys virgin pussy. 

"Please... please stop!" Alys cried out in pain. 

Hertha, who had been pacing around them, took a step closer and kicked Alys in the mouth. "Shut the fuck up." She growled, her words a little less accented. 

The knight reeled as she felt the boot connect with her lips, and she spat out a fair bit of blood and teeth. Her jaw hurt. Her mouth and lips hurt terribly. She wanted to scream and cry and call out for help, but any attempt to do so left her whimpering and her ruined lips and teeth throbbing. She watched with half lidded eyes as Hertha knelt before her and began unbuckling her own armor. 

It was much easier than the heavy leather Liv wore, and within a few seconds she was almost entirely naked and stroking her dick. Hertha gripped Alys' hair and held her head up. She grabbed her jaw with her free hand, forced her mouth open as best she could, and then moved forward to press her dick to her mouth. 

"Bite," Hertha said as her cock swung freely before Alys, "and I'll pull your insides out from your mouth." 

Alys nodded weakly to show she understood. She didn't care. All that mattered was surviving. Her wounds could heal, as could her dignity. She just needed to be useful enough to keep alive. Eventually, reinforcements would arrive and they would save her. 

She expected the uncircumcised dick to taste bad. It smelled bad to her, and these unwashed, uncut animals had to be the epitome of barbarism. It was almost as bad as being forced to pleasure a dog. She didn't expect it to taste as bad as it did though. She gagged on the large member that was forced into her mouth, the thick shaft brushing her lips and sending waves of pain over her jaw. 

She could feel it pushing deeper and deeper as the woman behind her fucked her pussy. Together they forced each Alys to take more of their cocks, one pushing her forward and the other driving her back as she tried to avoid suffocating. It was useless. Any attempt to keep Hertha from her throat was made pointless as the viking moved her knees forward, giving herself more room to push in deeper. 

Eventually, she found that she couldn't move anymore. Her bare ass was being steadily beaten by the valkyrie's constant thrusting. Each hit sent a ripple of pain through her body as the woman tightened her grip. Meanwhile Hertha's pubic hair finally pressed against Alys' face, her disgusting freak testicles brushing against her chin. It was wrong, all of it. She felt wrong. She was supposed to make a name for herself, find a spouse, and live happily in a good marriage. Not be used by these beasts as a hole to rut into. 

That was what she had become though, and she trembled in fear and horror as Liv grunted louder and louder, eventually burying her large cock inside Alys. The first ropes of her cum filled Alys with overwhelming disgust. She gagged harder on the cock in her throat as she felt her pussy filled with warm cum. 

As Liv pulled back out of her, Alys tried desperately to get away from Hertha. All she wanted was a bit more air as she felt her face growing red and her lungs slowly starting to ache. Without warning, the woman slowly fucking her mouth gripped her hair tighter and forced herself in. 

Please... no. Alys screamed in her head. 

A moment later, Hertha let out a loud moan as her dick shot another disgusting loud of semen into Alys. This one slowly painted her throat white, filling her with a disgusting warmth in her mouth and neck as the viking pulsed inside her. 

When the dick in her mouth finally left, Alys gagged and coughed hard. She crawled, stumbling a little as she tried to avoid putting pressure on her wounded arm, and threw up on the ground. The two women who had been fucking her laughed as they watched her weakly trying to move. 

As she tried desperately to crawl away, Alys felt two strong hands gripping her. The first grabbed her hair and the second dug into her wounded shoulder. Alys' tears flowed harder as she felt the fingers pressing into her wound as she was pulled to her feet. 

"No!" She screamed in fear, her words slightly distorted by her swollen lip and bleeding mouth. 

Hertha half dragged and half carried her several feet to the nearest building. From the outside, she could just make out it was a blacksmith, and given it was the only building not on fire, she figured it would do well. Instead of kicking the door in, she threw Alys at it as if she weighed nothing. The knight landed in a heap on the inside of the building, the door open and her left shoulder now also throbbing. She tried desperately to get up, to crawl away to safety. She managed to get on her hands and knees, sobbing in pain as she propped herself up. 

The boot that slammed into her ribs knocked her back onto the ground. She lay there, staring up at a smiling, naked viking, as her breathing started to hurt. In addition to the throbbing soreness on her left side, she could feel an intense sharp pain in her lung. Alys could only assume one of her ribs was jabbing into her lung. 

Alys gave up. Her body was too heavy to lift, and the pain made any attempt impossible even if she'd hoped to move. Liv stepped into the building, circling her as Hertha grabbed her hair and dragged her across the room. The knight started to speak, a few sounds managing to escape her sore lips, before Hertha lifted her head higher and slammed it down onto the still warm anvil. 

She clung to it desperately, afraid that if she let go she'd fall off the ground as the world spun. Hertha walked behind her, grabbing her hips and lifting them up as her cock pressed against Alys' asshole. How... how can she still... be able... the thoughts came to an end as Alys felt Hertha force herself inside her. 

Alys' tears had long since dried up, and she instead gasped and sobbed violently as the woman behind her forced her way into her ass. She closed her eyes and begged for Hertha to stop, screaming as loud as her hoarse voice would let her. 

Liv gripped her hair, pulling her up and off the anvil, before sitting down on it herself. She brought both hands up to either side of Alys' face, cupping it before forcing her dick into her open mouth. The two of them stayed like that, each forcing their cocks in deep. Alys gagged and sobbed over and over as they had their way with her, until again she felt Hertha push against her. 

Alys stopped crying as Liv came. She felt numb. She was already trying not to vomit as the woman shot more cum into her belly, her asshole already dripping as Hertha pulled out. All she wanted was for them to stop beating her. To stop breaking her body as they took her again and again. Liv gripped her head tight as the last ropes of her semen filled Alys' mouth, her thumbs roughly brushing the knights eyes. 

Much to Liv's satisfaction, Alys never sobbed as the viking pushed her thumbs into her eyes. Each one dug its sharp nail in deeper and deeper as they ruined the knights eyes. Her cock, still buried in the woman's mouth, shot another burst of cum as she organized again. All Alys could was hold her jaw wide, a low guttural screech coming from her throat as she felt Liv finally pull her thumbs, and eyes from her sockets. 

It was ok though. Alys could live without eyes. She wouldn't let this kill her. She was stronger than either of these animals. In the back of her mind, she heard Hertha walking around her. Live moved and dropped Alys' head, and she clutched the anvil as her chin clicked against it. Her body shook and she felt cold, but she was still ok. She could still hear them walking; but there was almost no pain as Hertha gripped her right leg, lifted it up to leave her pussy exposed, and slid one of the still slightly molten blades inside it. Alys would have words with the idiot smith who left his work half done and available for these beasts to use. 

She vaguely noticed the blade pushing through the front of her body, just a mild sharpness and heat below her sternum. She felt tired and weak, her head laying against the cold metal as she fought off sleep. The two women's voices were like far off rain as she lay there. She heard it, but it was just a distant noise. 

Even as she felt her head throb, crack, and bleed, and the two women moaning and rubbing themselves in the distance; she knew she was ok. Somewhere close by reinforcements had arrived. Someone had gotten to another village or found help. She could hear the war hammer already. It was such a distinct sound. Metal slamming against flesh and bone, crushing these disgusting animals' bodies. Another warm burst of come hit her face, and a second landed on her ruined mouth. She felt her stomach turn a bit as it burned on the scalding hot sword inside her. 

But it was ok. She heard the sound of the hammer crushing bone and flesh and brain again,


End file.
